knuxtiger4fandomcom-20200215-history
Ozzi
'Appearance' Height: '''4'0 (at his head, not horns) '''Build: '''Toned '''Main color: '''Tan '''Markings: '''Has dark tan highlights in his hair, a dark tan stripe down his nose, a cream color stripes that runs along his eyes and cream color stripe in his lower body '''Skin color: '''Light tan '''Eye style and color: Rounded eyes that are maroon in color Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has four hairs that run in a style like a mohawk. As a "horse mane" that runs down to the base of his tail, has chest fluff '''Other noticeable features: *'Zulu Staff:' A typcial Zulu staff that he uses to fight, made from a sturdy wood *'"Acai" Staff:' Being that Acai is a Feint that can change into a staff, uses her sometimes if his other staff is broken or unable to be used. Much strong than the Zulu Staff by a long shot *'Notched Ear:' Got it during a fight with rebels, notches are on his left ear Overall clothing style: Wear a pair of running shoes 'Personality' Likes *Traveling *Learning new survivial skills *Exploring ruins and new areas *Helping people in need Dislikes *Poachers *Thieves *People who threaten the weak *Large cities Fav drink: '''Goat's Milk '''Fav food: '''Acai Berries '''Personality: *Courageous *Easy-going *Love to go on adventures that are challenging *Friendly *Helps those before himself *Calm to almost a zen-like state *Modest *Understanding to everyone 'Abilities and Skills' Strengths: *Excellent at survival as a nomad *Knows every inch of Efrika *Very skilled staff fighter Weaknesses: *Not much of a fighter without his staffs *Unable to fight long range because of his weapon of choice *Doesn't know much about the world outside of Efrika 'History' *Child of Jabulela and an unknown male *Was give up to an orphanage in Maruzi just hours old *Was a bit of a trouble child at the orphanage, kept running off into the plains, was very curious about nature in general *Adopted when he was 13 *Was living in a large city in Efrika *Didn't like the city at all *One night ran away when he was 14 *Took him two years to figure out how to survive on the plains as a nomad *Began to use his knowledge to help defend and protect people in the small villages on the plains *Also began to teach other how to survive as a nomad *Find a very ill Berserker one day at the age of 20 *Nurses him back to health and spents a few years teaching him survival skills *Berserker heads off, Ozzi resumes his travels *Recently been trying to stop poachers of the pet trade who appeared on the plains *Stopped one group and found a malnurished Acai with the smuggled critters *Nearly bitten by her, didn't exactly trust Ozzi at all *Nurses her back to health and eventually gains her trust *Acai tells him she was kidnapped from her family group, Ozzi decides to leave Efrika in order to reunite her with her own kind *Stopping around many big cities but not luck or clues *Get involved with a kidnapping mystery in one city *Has been kinda hanging around the city for a bit in hope to gather information in finding out details regarding Acai's family 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Was originally created as a challenge to see if I can design characters of random species, fell in love with his design *Really want a Greater Kudu character was a another reason why I further developed him *Originally was going to have a sidekick named Sahara who was going to be a Bongo, scrapped that but eventually adopted Acai from Lady and brought back that idea *Fighting style is based off actual Zulu fighters, go look it up its amazing Category:Secondary Characters